Benutzer Diskussion:Kyle
__TOC__ "Ich glaube, ich bin wieder da..." Wer einmal bei knapp 50 Grad unter der tunesischen Sonne gestanden hat, der kann sich vorstellen wie es ist, mitten in der Wüste einen Film zu drehen. Der Urlaub hat mir - wie schon die drei Male davor - sehr gut gefallen, nicht zuletzt wegen des guten Hotels und der netten Tunesier, und ich glaube, es wird nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein. Aber nach zwei Wochen in einem Land, in dem Hitze die Regel, Schatten ein Segen und Wolken eine Seltenheit sind, freut man sich natürlich wieder auf zuhause - und selbstverständlich auch darauf, Verwandte und Freunde wiederzusehen. Der Satz oben stammt - man ahnt es schon - von George Lucas. Er hat ihn gesagt, als er mit der Produktion von Episode I dabei war das fortzusetzen, was er mit der Klassischen Trilogie begonnen hatte. In diesem Sinne werde auch ich jetzt meine Arbeit wieder aufnehmen, schließlich habe ich noch einiges vor... Bild:;-).gif Liebe Grüße Kyle22 16:47, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Kyle und wilkommen zurück, es freut mich das dir die Ferien gefallen haben. Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 16:50, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Schön, dass du heil wieder angekommen bist. Dann mal wieder ran ans Werk! Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 17:00, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Danke, danke! Ja, da gibts wirklich noch einiges zu tun... :) Kyle22 17:03, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Willkommen zurück, Kyle! Schön, dass du wieder da bist. Gruß, Anakin 17:08, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) Habe da Frage Hi Kyle, hast du zufaellig die Adresse von Dennis? Ich moechte ihm gerne eine Postkarte schicken und habe sie vergessen... --Dark Lord disku 18:44, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) OK jetzt bin ich wieder daheim aber ich hab sie immer noch nicht...Dark Lord disku 20:28, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hi Kyle,du hast mir vorhin die Warnung geschrieben,dass bei dem Artikel Sih'ari etwas nicht in Ordnung wäre.Nachdem ich die sehr umfangreichen Regeln des Artikelschreibens las war mir leider immer noch nicht ganz klar was ich falsch gemacht habe.Wäre toll,wenn du mir das noch mal erläutern könntest.Darth Rock 12:37, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Du hast es inzwischen korrigiert wie ich sehe. Es ging mir z.B. um die Anordnung der Quelle. Wenn du jetzt noch hinter die Satzzeichen Leerzeichen setzt, Links einbaust und das Wort Sith'ari fett schreibst (also Sith'ari), wenn es das erste mal auftaucht, ist es perfekt. Gruß Kyle22 12:57, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) :p.s.: Du kannst dann auch gleich Kategorie:Die Sith ganz unten reinschreiben, damit der Artikel richtig einsortiert wird. Kyle22 13:09, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) Archivierung der Lesenswerten und Exzellenten Artikel Hi Kyle, schön, dass du die Kandidaturen der Lesenswerten und Exzellenten Artikel pflegst. Ich möchte dich allerdings auf etwas hinweisen. Wenn eine Kandidatur bis zum 17. läuft, dann darf sie erst am 18. archiviert werden, weil der 17. noch in die Frist für die Abstimmung fällt. Gruß, Premia Admin 23:53, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Uahh verdammt, dann hab ich das ja früher falsch gemacht -.- so ein mist aber auch.....Boba 23:57, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Dann wurde den entsprechenden Artikeln ein paar Stunden für die Abstimmung hinzugefügt bzw. gestrichen, das hängt davon ab, wann der Artikel als Kandidat aufgestellt wurde. Da wir aber mit Tagen rechnen und keinen Artikel benachteiligen wollen, müssen wir immer den Folgetag nehmen. Bild:bubble.gif Gruß, Premia Admin 00:03, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Alles klar Premia. Von nun an heißt es abwarten Bild:Coin.gif Boba 00:14, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) Oh, verflixt! Das tut mir wirklich leid, Premia, das wusste ich nicht. Ich habe mir diese Praxis abgeschaut, und bin dann einfach so vorgegangen, wie Boba es zum Beispiel getan hat, das sagte er ja. Aber wenn man drüber nachdenkt ist es natürlich logisch. Soll nicht wieder vorkommen, danke für den Hinweis. Liebe Grüße - Kyle22 11:45, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) Delta-7 Du hast ja das Kompendium die Risszeichungen. Weiß du wo die zwei Laserkanonen beim Delta-7 sind? K. Mephisto Diskussion | Nit 19:11, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Hi, Kit! Die beiden Zwillingskanonen befinden sich im vorderen Teil auf beiden Seiten, wobei immer eine Mündung der Kanone oben und die andere unten aus der Hülle rausschaut. Gruß Kyle22 19:17, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) E-mail bei jedipedia.de Hi, wie kann man eigentlich eine E-mail adresse bei jedipedia machen?The Collector Audienz 17:42, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) :So weit ich weiß, geht das nicht. Kyle hat glaube ich nur eine, weil er bei dem Gewinnspiel gewonnen hat ;-). --Finwe Disku 17:44, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Finwe hat Recht. Nur Administratoren und Gewinner beim Jubiläums-Gewinnspiel bekommen eine solche Adresse. Aber vielleicht kommt ja irgendwann noch ein Gewinnspiel, dann hast du deinen Chance, Collector. Bild:;-).gif Gruß Kyle22 17:56, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Sperrung von Periphalos Ich wollte dich nur auf die winzige Kleinigkeit aufmerksam machen, dass Per.iphalos für einen gewissen Zeitraum gesperrt wurde. Ich weiß jetzt nicht was gilt, Little Anis Monat Sperre, oder Premias 2 Wochen Sperre. Aber ich gehe davon aus, dass er noch immer gesperrt ist. Du bemühst dich also wohl zurzeit vergebens, wenn du ihn um die Korrektur seiner UC bittest. Bild:;-).gifE.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 12:31, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe mich vorher vergewissert, dass Premias Sperre gilt, und wie du hier siehst, stammen Periphalos' letzte Beiträge von gestern Abend. Trotzdem Danke für den Hinweis. :-P Gruß Kyle22 12:39, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) Wollte nur vertuschen, wie lahm ich beim Bemerken seiner Rückkehr war. ;-P Hast du schon den neuen Text auf seiner Benu gesehen? Wenn das keine Provokation der Admins sein soll... E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 12:41, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Tja, vertuschen ist nicht drin. Bild:--).gif Kyle22 12:42, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ah, hatte ich noch gar nicht bemerkt, dass er das reingeschrieben hat. Sicher, das könnte man so auslegen wie du, aber vielleicht ist es einfach nur sein Lieblingslied - was natürlich wiederum einiges erklären würde... :) Kyle22 12:46, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) Wenn das seine Einstellung ist, dann Prost und Mahlzeit. Ich dachte eigentlich, nach dem Editwar zwischen mir und Periph. sei alles geklärt. Immer dieser Ärger. Kaum bin ich mal ne Woche verreist, geht's drunter und drüber. Tja, scheinbar kommt ihr ohne mich wohl doch nicht über die Runden. ;-P E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 12:49, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Sei dir da mal nicht zu sicher... Vielleicht würde mir schon was fehlen ohne dich - vielleicht. :-P Kyle22 12:51, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) Demnächstr schreibe ich mit Benutzer:Ilya Skywalker mal Artikel zusammen. Ich hab gesehen, dass auf starwars.com noch viel bei uns unverfasst ist. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 12:53, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Bin gespannt auf eure Zusammenarbeit. Bei mir wird's auch nicht weniger auf der To-do-Liste... Kyle22 13:19, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) Haruun Kal Hi Kyle kannst du mal bitte den Artikel Schlacht von Haruun Kal mal angucken und wenn du Zeit zu verbessern . Das währ nett. Viele Grüße --Vos 15:35, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Hi, Vos! Schön, dass du in Shaak Ti einen Partner gefunden hast. Ich schau mir den Artikel schonmal an und korrigiere ihn dann, sobald ihr fertig seid. Gruß Kyle22 15:43, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Kyle ich bin durch der ist noch gesperrt hat aber glaub nichts mehr bei zutagen weil er an sein Wiki arbeitet und hat keine Zeit. Du kannst mit dein Roten Stift beigehen. Ich hoffe du kommst da durch. --Vos 18:22, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) Blaster Wird auch mal Zeit das den einer in Angriff nimmt :), ich hoffe du machst ein bisschen viel mehr Geschichte rein geht so gar nicht wies jetzt ist Gruß Jango 10:05, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ja, da geht echt noch was. Aber mal ehrlich, schau dir Imperium-Klasse an, und sag mir, ob der lesenswert ist. Wenn er gut wäre, würde ich ihn kaum überarbeiten wollen. :) Kyle22 10:07, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ich hab leider keine Ahnung von dem Ding, so kann ich auch nicht sagen ob was fehlt nuja ich les mir den mal durch vielleicht fehlt mir ja was auf :), wie ich das hasse wenn man die Details aus gelesenen Büchern wieder vergisst schau mal den hier Happys Landing hab ich grade geschrieben, mir fehlt zum verreckten nicht mehr alles genau richtig und chronologisch ein -.- muss ich wieder die Kurzgeschichte lesen Jango :::Das ist nicht zufällig ein Anschnitt auf Obi-Wans "What a happy landing!" in Ep III? :) Kyle22 10:15, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Hm keine Ahnung, könnte sein :) Jango 10:19, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Wie auch immer. Bin mal ja gespannt, wie diese Abstimmung weitergeht... Kyle22 10:20, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Hm ich hab grade Erfahren das Lukes Lichtschwert mit der Discovery am 23 Oktober ins All fliegt Jango 10:24, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::Echt? Ist ja stark! Bild:--).gif Kyle22 10:39, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Jo siehe diesen Artikel hier http://www.bizjournals.com/houston/stories/2007/08/27/daily30.html Jango 10:41, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Hab's mir angeschaut, echt krass die Idee. Wer kommt bloß auf sowas? Da muss wohl irgendwo ein Star-Wars-Fan in der obersten NASA-Etage sitzen. :) Kyle22 10:58, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) Du hasta die komplette Enzyklopädie. Au der Seite mit den Klonkrieger ist rechts unten ein Soldat der 501. Legion abgebildet. Daneben ist noch ein Klonkrieger mit so einen braunen Halbkreis am Helm. Weißt du zufällig zu welcher Einheit der gehört? K. Mephisto Diskussion | Nit 20:57, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Tut mir leid Kit, aber das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich kenne mich mit realem Militär besser aus als mit der GAR, die war nämlich noch nie mein Fachgebiet. Frag mich das nächste Mal was über Raumschiffe, da hast du vielleicht mehr Glück. Bild:;-).gif Gruß Kyle22 21:24, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Kan man nichts machen O.K. Raumschifffrage... fällt mir gerade keine ein :). Weißt du wer mir das beantworten kann? K. Mephisto Diskussion | Arbeitshilfen! 14:30, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Ich weiß nicht, wer dir da weiterhelfen könnte. Am besten schreibst du es irgendwo "öffentlich" hin, zum Bespiel bei der Disku zu Klonkrieger, da findet sich sicher jemand. Gruß Kyle22 17:36, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich schreibs auf meine Benutzerseite (Da stehn ja schon einige Fragen. Übrigens: willst du mit mir die Invisible Hand bearbeiten? K. Mephisto Diskussion | Arbeitshilfen! 17:44, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Nun, da kann ich dir nicht ganz so gut weiterhelfen, da ich nur zur Technik etwas schreiben kann, das was ich an Material habe, müsste bei Munificent-Fregatte rein. Außerdem müsstest du dich gedulden, denn ich habe noch viel vor... Aber im Grunde hab ich natürlich nichts dagegen. Gruß Kyle22 17:51, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Wie du willst. wen du Zeit hast ,kannst du mir hier eine Nachricht hinterlassen. K. Mephisto Diskussion | Arbeitshilfen! 17:55, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) TFAT/i-Kanonenboot Hi Kyle, ich hab gesehen, dass du den Artikel TFAT/i-Kanonenboot auf deiner To-Do Liste hast. Ich würde den Artikel sehr gerne überarbeiten (Hab ihn auch schon UC). Wenn ich fertig bin kannst du ja noch mal drübergehen!! Gruß, Mace Windu 33 16:12, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) PS: Ich würde auch gerne irgendwann mal den Artikel TIE-Bomber mit dir zusammen überarbeiten!! :Das ist gut, mach dich ruhig an die Arbeit. Ich schau ihn mir dann später an und ergänze ihn wenn nötig danach noch. Beim TIE-Bomber brauchst du nicht auf mich zu warten, ich brauche nämlich noch etwas Zeit für die Imperium-Klasse und den Todesstern. Wir können es dann genauso wie beim Kanonenboot machen. Nett übrigens, dass du dich mit mir absprechen möchtest, ich freue mich auf die Zusammenarbeit! Gruß Kyle22 17:14, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) p.s.: Welche Quellen hast du denn? ::Ich hab Das Kompendium - Die Risszeichnungen (was bei keinem der beiden Artikel in der Quellenangabe steht!!) und ich kann versuchen, noch was aus SW.com herauszuholen. Ich schau mal, was ich machen kann!! MfG, Mace Windu 33 17:21, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Okay, das hab ich auch. Kann auch mal in der illustrierten Enzyklopädie schauen, vielleicht ist da noch was. Kyle22 17:22, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich werde mal sehen, ob ich was verwertbares im negvv finde. MfG - Cody 17:24, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Kyle,wenn du was findest, dann kannst du mir die Seite sagen, ich hab das Buch auch!! Mace Windu 33 17:25, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::@Cody: Das wäre gut. Danke! Kyle22 17:53, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Es stand leider nicht allzuviel drin... negvv ist vor ep III entstanden, darum. Ich kann ja am ende nochmal drübergehen und ergänzen, wenn was fehlt. MfG - Cody 17:58, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Jep, so können wir's machen. Ich fang jetzt an und ihr könnt am Ende noch ergänzen!! Gruß, Mace Windu 33 18:15, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Na dann leg mal los! Bild:;-).gif Kyle22 19:38, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) Bild Hey, Kyle du Megabilderbearbeiter! Könntest du bitte ein Bild besorgen wo man sieht wie Jar Jar fast von einem Mtt überfahren wird? Dark Lord Disku 19:59, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ich hab Ende September Episode I auf DVD zum Geburtstag bekommen - das sollte also machbar sein. Bild:;-).gif Ich seh mal nach und melde mich wenn ich was Gutes finde. Gruß Kyle22 20:04, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Wie machst du das mit dem Bild dann? K. Mefrosto Diskussion | Arbeitshilfen! 20:06, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Danke einfach bei ICQ melden;). Dark Lord Disku 20:07, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::@Kit: Mein Programm, mit dem ich die DVDs abspiele, hat eine Funktion mit der sich das aktuelle Einzelbild abspeichern lässt. Das brauch ich dann bloß noch ein bisschen ins richtige Format bringen (Bild wird nicht in 16:9 ausgegeben), als jpg abspeichern und schließlich hier hochladen. Ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Gruß Kyle22 15:03, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich benutze auch VLC ;)! Dark Lord Disku 15:57, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Danke K. Mefrosto Diskussion | Arbeitshilfen! 16:19, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Kein Ding. Ach übrigens, Kit: Wann wolltest du mit dem Infiltrator anfangen? Das könnte ich nämlich vielleicht zwischen Imperium-Klasse und Todesstern einschieben. Wenn nicht, ist es auch nicht schlimm, will dich ja nicht hetzen. :) Kyle22 16:43, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::So richtig loslegen weiß ich nicht genau. Aber irgendwann Bald. K. Mefrosto Diskussion | Arbeitshilfen! 17:50, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) Die Frau D'ukal Hallo, Moritz! Könntest du dir die Tage vielleicht die Frau D'ukal einmal vornehmen? Du weißt schon, typos, Formulierungen, Tippfehler etc. pp. Lieben Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 20:08, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ist notiert, erledigt wird's wahrscheinlich morgen. Liebe Grüße Kyle22 20:33, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::So, die Korrekturen sind fertig. Gruß Kyle22 11:59, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Sorry, dass ich mich erst so spät melde. Auf jeden Fall schonmal danke! Ich werde den Artikel in der nächsten Zeit vervollständigen, dennoch fehlen mir ja noch Sturm über Tatooine und Vereint durch die Macht, von Kampf um die Neue Republik ganz zu schweigen ;). Wenn ich fertig bin und eine weitere Korrektur brauche, melde ich micht. Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 14:44, 13. Okt 2007 (CEST) P.S. Könntest du bei Harrsk und Traest Kre'fey noch abstimmen? Zoggn? Hey More-itz! DU hast nich zufällig Bock auf ne Runde Jedi Academy oder? Meld dich Dark Lord Disku 15:16, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) Scimitar Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich mit der Geschicht der Scimitar beginne Kit Mefisto Diskussion / Arbeitshilfen! 15:00, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST)